Proved Wrong Percico
by uracxnt
Summary: Nico has a crush on Percy. He is bullied. He is told he will never get Percy. Can he prove his bullies wrong? Or will he be heartbroken forever?


**Nico's ****P.O.V.**

I sat there in the moonlight. Alone. Staring into her gravestone. Why? Out of all people, why her? Bianca did not deserve this.

What struggled me the most about this was the fact that Percy Jackson, the handsome green-eyed boy, had _promised_ to keep her safe.

_Percy Jackson _the guy I stupidly fell in love with.

"I love him Bianca, I really do." I said quietly to the stone. "I don't know what to do. I knew you would have helped me out with this situation... But your g..gone."

I felt my eyes water.

"I love Percy Jackson." I kept repeating and repeating.

Percy Jackson, the hero, he had a perfect life. He would never want me. Besides he was straight, he had a girlfriend.

Suddenly I heard some bushes ruffling and I think someone cursed "Shit."

I quickly jumped up.

"Who's there" I said to the bushes.

There was no reply...

_Well this isn't fucking creepy! _I thought getting scared.

Then I reminded myself that my father was Hades, the God of the Underworld. Nothing bad could possibly harm me.

"You might as well come out or I will come to you." I said again, hoping for an answer.

_No way! _I thought as the person emerged from the darkness.

Percy Jackson had been watching me!

"Hi Nico." He said to me.

"What the hell?" I replied in a pissed off tone. "Were you spying on me?"

_Shit_. I thought. Did he hear me?! _Kill me now! _

"How long have you been there?" I quickly asked before he could answer my first questions.

"I.. I uh just.. um got here" Percy replied. "I didn't hear anything."

"Oh... Ok." I said to the green-eyed boy. "I should go, see ya later Percy..." Trying to escape the awkwardness.

"No... Nico stay here with me I.. uh I need to talk to you."

But I was too far away and walked off, pretending not to hear him. Why did _he _want to talk to _me_?

When I arrived at my cabin I quickly went to sleep, regretting not staying with Percy Jackson. It was a chance to talk to him.. alone.

**The next day.**

I sat there. Staring at him. Percy was talking to some of his friends and had Annabeth under his right arm cuddling her. I wanted to be the one under his arm or at least over there with him talking with him. Seeing his smile.

But I was alone over here. With my head resting in my left arm.

I let out a small smile, watching him laugh. Seeing his smile. It made me happy.

"Looks like someone's in love."

I quickly turned around to see Sherman Potter and Mark Mayer standing in front of me. My smile quickly faded.

" I'm not in love with anyone." I replied hoping they would leave me.

"Ha! Yeah right." Mark stated and they both laughed.

I stood up and realized that they were both a lot taller and older than me. I stepped to the side and tried to walk on but I was just pushed back down to the seat that I was sitting on. "You are not going anywhere. You will stay down in that seat."

I felt my heart start beating a bit faster.

"Your a fucking creep!" Potter shouted and the next thing I remember I was down on the floor. He had punched me in the stomach.

"Get back up gay boy." Mark ordered.

I slowly started to stand up using all my effort when someone kicked me in the head, causing me to fall back to the ground again.

"I said stay in the fucking chair!" Sherman Potter shouted in my face.

I needed a hero. I needed him, now more than ever. If he could just come and rescue me. Was that too much to ask?

"He will never love you Di Angelo." Sherman told me.

"Percy Jackson is not gay and would never go for a freak like you." Mark added on.

"St- sto." I tried to say but I couldn't make the words come out.

"Want to say some thing...?" Mark asked.

"Stop... p.. please." I whispered coughing up blood.

"Oh whats that? Gay boy wants us to stop!" Sherman said with a grin.

Mark just laughed and punched me in the face... once again.

When they were done with me they pushed me down a hill leaving me, bleeding, at the bottom.

I tried to crawl away, to get back to my cabin. But it was no use. I passed out at the bottom of a hill.

When I woke up my eyes refused to open at first but after rubbing them I could just see someone standing over me.

"You almost looked peaceful." Percy Jackson said to me with a grin.

My hero was here. He had come! I thought it was a dream. I wanted to reply to him, I really did. However I could not, physically. My jaw was broken.

And before anything else the green-eyed boy bent down and picked me up. Just like that I was in his arms.

"Lets get you back to your cabin, ey?" Percy told me as he began walking, with me in his arms.

He was so strong.

I forgot about any pain as I starred into his gorgeous sea-green eyes. I did love him, I loved him so much.

When we got there he placed me, very gently, onto the couch in my cabin. We shared eye contact for a few seconds before he asked me what happened. I told him I fell down the hill, but he did not believe a second of it.

But I couldn't have told him that two guys beat me up because I loved him!

"How did you find me?" I asked him.

"Well you can thank Thalia for that, she was running when she saw you. Came to get me right away."

_Why did she get you?_ I wanted to ask but I couldn't bring myself to say it. She could have gotten anyone.

Percy Jackson leaned in towards me and moved my messy dark hair out of my face before he gently caressed my cheek with his soft hand. "At one point I thought you stopped breathing, Nico, it..it uh.. kinda scared the shit out of me." Percy said as his hand moved along my cheek.

"You were really worried? For _me_?" I asked the green-eyed boy.

"Yes Nico. I was." He assured me.

It took a long time for him to clear up all of my wounds, but after that I felt a lot better.

"Do you want me to stay with you Nico, for a bit? I mean I could go but I just thought tha-"

"Stay." I interrupted him. I needed him to stay with me.

He walked up to me and sat down on the edge of the couch and carefully placed my hand on his hand.

"Hey Nico. I.. uh.. I need to tell you something." Percy scratched the back of his neck.

"What is it Perce?"

"You are probably going to hate me, but uh I.."

"Go on..." I told him

"I was spying on you that night you were talking by yourself, when you were sitting next to Bianca's grave.. I um heard everything." Percy confessed

I felt my cheeks go hot and red. Shit, shit! He heard me!? He knows I love him. Shit. He probably thinks I am an idiot.

"Shit, Perce, look I don't know what I was saying I was just rea-"

He quickly moved his head right in front of mine, staring into my eyes. He stayed like that for a few seconds before he put his hand on the back of my neck and leaned his lips towards mine.

He gently kissed me for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Nico.. I shouldn't ha-"

I immediately cut him off by kissing him back.

The green-eyed boy moved on top of me. I looked at him as he picked me off the couch as if I didn't weigh anything. He moved towards my bed and gently threw me on it. He climbed on the bed from the end of it. Slowly making his way towards me, licking his lower lips.

Our eyes never left each other as he climbed on top of me. His soft hands moved all the way over my olive skin, wanting to feel every part of me. Then he sat up, quickly taking his orange t-shirt off and throwing it on the floor.

_God! He was gorgeous. _I thought as I traced my hand up and down his stomach muscles He leaned in again and kissed me. His tongue was exploring every part of my mouth.

Suddenly his hand moved down my body, and stopped at my black, tight jeans. He quickly unzipped them and pulled them and my boxers off of me. Leaving my thrusting cock out for his viewing.

I then took off my black t-shirt and pushed it to the side, making me completely naked.

His fingers were tracing around my hips, moving lower and lower. Until he reached my cock.

"Oh God!" I moaned as Percy made his fingers add pleasure to me. His hand sliding faster and faster over my erection.

I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted more. I needed more. I grabbed the back of his neck and moaned.

Then at once my body shook in deep pleasure. Next I moved my hands over Percy's muscles, slowly unzipping his jeans, then taking them off.

I found his erection and my small hands were moving up and down in slow actions.

I repeated this, getting faster and faster.

"Ahh Nico!" Percy moaned. _My name. _I was still in shock that this was happening, something I believed never would.

I had so many questions for him, what about Annabeth? But I forced them out of my mind, whilst I was giving him great pleasure.

"I need you to bend over, Nico. Can you do that for me?" Percy asked, urging to get inside of me as soon as possible.

I obeyed straight away knowing what he wanted next. I moved my thigh, which gave him an entrance to what he wanted. Percy Jackson knelt between my legs. _Good. _

Percy had been patient enough with me. He could not wait any more, neither couldn't I either.

And before I knew it, the green-eyed boy was inside me, in one hard movement.

We both called out in pleasure. I had wanted this for so long, I couldn't believe it was finally happening. Percy was not being gentle with me, but I didn't care. I did not want him to be.

He filled his cock inside of me, getting deeper and deeper. Boosting the feeling as I tightened around him.

We both found a good pace. I raised both of my legs higher, which allowed Percy to drive deeper inside of me. Causing him to moan very loud.

As he was pushing in and out of me his hand was moving up and down my cock. With his finger at the tip, giving me an extraordinary good feeling.

I was trying to hold in the moans, but the feeling just got better and better and I finally gave up, letting out a huge 'ahhh' sound.

Then I pushed Percy around. It was my turn to do the work. I gently moved over his cock, moving my hips in circles before allowing him to enter again.

All I could feel was him, he was everything and everywhere at the moment. He was all that mattered.

I moved up and down. Percy let out loud moans shouting my name. "I.. I love you Nico!" Percy shouted then he kissed my neck gently before pulling out and coming all over the bed. I did the same.

"I really do love you Nico." Percy told me. "And I know you love me. I just didn't know what to do. I had to pretend like I didn't care about you. But then I realized it doesn't matter. I am not whole without you. I need you. In my life Nico." The green-eyed boy said before cuddling me tightly.

I felt like I was in a dream.

"I love you too Perce. I always have" I whispered in his ear and gently kissed his neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
